First Christmas
by summer-in-winter
Summary: It's Beth's first Christmas and Puck wants her present from him to be extra special.


**Hi everyone, just a little story while I have been having writer's block. I promise that Leaving Earth will be updated soon. The lyrics are a bit weird but please enjoy anyway. =)**

First Christmas

Summary: It's Beth's first Christmas and Puck wants her present from him to be extra special.

Chapter 1

It was Christmas time and that meant presents, songs, joy and among the other things that Christmas delivered to everyone around the world but this was Beth's first christmas so everyone wanted it to be extra special.

Beth was a bubbly 5 month old that smiled all the time and enjoyed spending time with the Glee Club members aside from her parents.

Quinn and Puck were two teenage parents and were still getting used to the idea of having a daughter to take care of. Of course they enjoyed spending time with their daughter but sometimes they wanted to spend a little time being a normal teenager.

* * *

It was that time again, it was Christmas. To Quinn, Christmas was the best holiday of the year. Not just for getting presents but also celebrating Jesus' birth.

"Hey, Bee." She said as she picked up Beth in the morning before school, she was already dressed in her Cheerios uniform but with red and white striped socks, a sweater and scarf. Mr Schu thought it would lift the spirit of Christmas in school. She brought Beth downstairs and fed her. She then left Beth in the care of her grandma and left for school.

She parked in the school car park in her normal spot and just as she got out of her car, Puck was there leaning against her car.

"Nice costume, you look hot." Puck said.

"Uh… Thanks." She smiled. "I would say the same about you but where is yours'?"

"In my bag."

"Why?"

"No way is anyone seeing me in it."

"Glee Club is and its just a sweater and scarf."

"Still." She laughed, they then walked towards the entrance of the school. She went to her locker and he went with her.

"Don't you have to go to your locker?"

"No. Why are you acting weird?"

"I'm not acting weird."

"You are. What's wrong?"

"It's Christmas."

"Yeah, obviously."

"It's Beth's first Christmas and I want to make it special for her."

"She won't remember it."

"So? I want her to look at photos when she's older and thank us for a great first Christmas." Puck wasn't fully conviced. "I know you don't celebrate Christmas and do something else but please do this for me, more important do it for Beth." She then shut her locker and left.

In Glee Club, Puck had to put his costume on. No matter how he thinked he looked in it.

"Why don't you look super hot, Puckerman." Santana compliented.

"Why thank you, Lopez."

"I would love for you to leave this when you next time come over." Puck was about to say something but he saw Quinn looking at him annoyed.

"Um… Probably not." Santana turned and saw Quinn.

"Honestly she is tying you down." She then left.

Quinn ignored Puck the whole day until after school, she found him leaning up against her car.

"Go away Puck."

"Look, I'm sorry that I didn't get where you were coming from. I'm not Christian so I don't get the whole aspect of Christmas so I'm sorry and do want Beth to thank us for a special first Christmas." She smiled. "So what do I do?"

"Well at least you can get a present for her, I am too."

"Ok."

"You do know what a present is, right?" She laughed.

"Of course I do, Quinn." He smiled.

"But not to extreme but not to simple like a teddy bear."

"Ok… I have something in mine."

"That was quick." He smiled.

"Let's say does this have to be gived to Beth on Christmas Day?"

"No, not really I am but close to it should be ok."

"Ok, cool." Quinn then got into her car and left. When she got home, Beth was having a nap.

* * *

On the last day of school before Christmas vacation, Puck left a note at Quinn's house as she got home from school.

She went up to Beth to check on her and as she picked her up, she noticed a post-it note stuck to Beth's rattle. She grabbed it and read it.

_Come to the school auditiorm at 7. Bring Beth and sit near the front. – Puck. _

"What is this about, Bee? Do you know? Is your daddy playing tricks on us." All Beth did was laugh in response.

Quinn dressed Beth up in a dress, jacket, leggings, flats and a beanie. It was getting cold outside, it had yet to snow. Quinn and Beth arrived on time, they sat quite close to the front. Suddenly all the light went off and one light was focused on the stage. Rachel came out from behind the curtains and stood in the light.

"Thank you for coming and hope you enjoy what is to come on this chilly evening." She went back behind the curtains and Puck stood where Rachel was.

"Quinn, I know how much you and I want music to be a big part of Beth's life so why not her gift from me be music. Music had a lot to do with Christmas, there's Christmas songs aren't there? Well anyway, Beth this is my present to you." The rest of the Glee Club joined him on stage and the light was now on the entire stage, they then started singing. Quinn was a bit confused for a second but then reliezed how wonderful the gift was.

_Fahoo fores dahoo dores_

_Welcome Christmas come this way__  
__Fahoo fores dahoo dores__  
__Welcome Christmas, Christmas day_

_Welcome, welcome fahoo ramus__  
__Welcome, welcome dahoo damus__  
__Christmas day is in our grasp__  
__So long as we have hands to clasp_

_Fahoo fores dahoo dores__  
__Welcome Christmas bring your cheer__  
__Fahoo fores dahoo dores__  
__Welcome all Whos far and near_

_Welcome Christmas, fahoo ramus__  
__Welcome Christmas, dahoo damus__  
__Christmas time will always be__  
__Just so long as we have glee_

_Fahoo fores dahoo dores__  
__Welcome Christmas bring your light__  
_

They then jumped right into another song.

_We're on the island of misfit toys__  
__Here we don't want to stay__  
__We want to travel with Santa Claus in his magic sleigh_

_A pack full of toys means a sack full of joys__  
__For millions of girls and for millions of boys__  
__When Christmas day is here__  
__The most wonderful day of the year_

_A jack-in-the-box waits for children to shout__  
__"Wake up! Don't you know that it's time to come out!"__  
__When Christmas day is here__  
__The most wonderful day of the year_

_Toys galore scattered on the floor__  
__There's no room for more__  
__And it's all because of Santa Claus_

_A scooter for Jimmy__  
__A dolly for Sue__  
__The kind that will even say "How do you do?"__  
__When Christmas day is here__  
__The most wonderful day of the year_

_How'd you like to be a spotted elephant?__  
__Or a choo-choo with square wheels on your caboose!__  
__Or a water pistol that shoots... jelly?__  
__[Spoken:] We are all misfits !_

_If we're on the island of unwanted toys__  
__We'll miss all the fun with the girls and the boys__  
__When Christmas day is here__  
__The most wonderful, wonderful__  
__Wonderful, wonderful__  
__Wonderful day of the year!_

It was a medley of Christmas songs.

_Haul out the holly__  
__Put up the tree before my spirit falls again__  
__Fill up the stocking__  
__I may be rushing things, but deck the halls again now_

_For we need a little Christmas__  
__Right this very minute__  
__Candles in the window__  
__Carols at the spinet_

_Yes, we need a little Christmas__  
__Right this very minute__  
__It hasn't snowed a single flurry__  
__But Santa, dear, we're in a hurry_

_So climb down the chimney__  
__Turn on the brightest string of light I've ever seen__  
__Slice up the fruitcake__  
__It's time we hung some tinsel on that evergreen bough_

_For I've grown a little leaner__  
__Grown a little colder__  
__Grown a little sadder__  
__Grown a little older_

_And I need a little angel__  
__Sitting on my shoulder__  
__I need a little Christmas now_

_Haul out the holly__  
__The ones that taught you all to__  
__Live each living day__  
__Fill up the stocking_

_But Auntie Mae!__  
__It's one week__  
__Past Thanksgiving day now__  
__But we need a little Christmas_

_Right this very minute__  
__Candles in the window__  
__Carols at the spinet__  
__And we need a little Christmas_

_Right this very minute__  
__It hasn't snowed a single flurry__  
__But Santa, dear, we're in a hurry__  
__So climb down the chimney_

_It's been a long time since I've__  
__Done the neighbourly__  
__Slice up the fruitcake__  
__It's time we hung some tinsel on that may-berry bough_

_But we need a little Christmas__  
__Right this very minute__  
__Candles in the window__  
__Carols at the spinet_

_And we need a little Christmas__  
__Right this very minute__  
__We need a little Christmas now!__  
__We need a little Christmas now!__  
__We need a little Christmas now!__  
_

The next song started.

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly__  
__Fa la la la la la la la la__  
__Tis the season to be jolly__  
__Fa la la la la la la la_

_Don we now our gay apparel__  
__Fa la la la la la la la la__  
__Troll the ancient yuletide carol__  
__Fa la la la la la la la la_

_Up on the rooftop reindeer paws__  
__Out jumps good ol' santa clause__  
__Down through the chimney with lots of toys__  
__All for the little ones Christmas joys_

_Ho ho ho__  
__Who wouldn't go?__  
__Ho ho ho__  
__Who wouldn't go?__  
__Up on the rooftop click click click__  
__Down through the chimney with good St. Nick_

_Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop _

_Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop_

_Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop_

_First comes the stocking of little Nell__  
__Oh dear Santa fill it well__  
__Give her a dolly that laughs and cries__  
__One that will open and shut her eyes__  
__Don we now our gay apparel__  
__Fa la la la la la la la la__  
__Troll the ancient yuletide carol__  
__Fa la la la la la la la la__  
_

_Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop_

_Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop_

_Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop__  
_

_Up on the rooftop, oh oh oh oh_

_Up on the rooftop, oh oh oh_

_Up on the rooftop, oh oh oh_

_Up on the rooftop, oh oh oh_

_See the blazing Yule before us__  
__Fa la la la la la la la la__  
__Strike the harp and join the chorus__  
__Fa la la la la la la la la_

_Follow me in merry measure__  
__Fa la la la la la la la la__  
__Sing the joyous song together__  
__Fa la la la la la la la la_

_Ho ho ho__  
__Who wouldn't go?__  
__Ho ho ho__  
__Who wouldn't go?__  
__Up on the rooftop click click click__  
__Down through the chimney with good St. Nick_

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly__  
__Fa la la la la la la la la__  
__Tis the season to be jolly__  
__Hear the bells of Christmas calling__  
__Deck the halls with boughs of holly__  
__Fa la la la la la la la la_

This time they didn't start a song right after they ended a song, everyone but Puck, Finn and Artie went back behind the curtains. The music started and they started to sing.

_Jingle bells, jingle bells,_  
_Jingle all the way;_  
_Oh! what fun it is to ride_  
_In a one-horse open sleigh._  
_Jingle bells, jingle bells,_  
_Jingle all the way;_  
_Oh! what fun it is to ride_  
_In a one-horse open sleigh._

_Dashing through the snow_  
_In a one-horse open sleigh_  
_O'er the fields we go_  
_Laughing all the way_  
_Bells on bobtails ring_  
_Making spirits bright_  
_What fun it is to laugh and sing_  
_A sleighing song tonight!_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells,_  
_Jingle all the way;_  
_Oh! what fun it is to ride_  
_In a one-horse open sleigh._  
_Jingle bells, jingle bells,_  
_Jingle all the way;_  
_Oh! what fun it is to ride_  
_In a one-horse open sleigh._

_Now the ground is white_  
_Go it while you're young,_  
_Take the girls tonight_  
_and sing this sleighing song;_  
_Just get a bobtailed bay_  
_Two forty as his speed_  
_Hitch him to an open sleigh_  
_And crack! you'll take the lead._

_Jingle bells, jingle bells,_  
_Jingle all the way;_  
_Oh! what fun it is to ride_  
_In a one-horse open sleigh._  
_Jingle bells, jingle bells,_  
_Jingle Jingle Jingle all the way;_  
_Oh! what fun it is to ride_  
_In a one-horse..._

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle bells,_

_Oh! what fun it is to ride_  
_In a one-horse open sleigh._

_Jingle bells, jingle bells,_  
_Jingle all the way_  
_Jingle bells!_

During the song, everyone including Mr Schu who had been sitting a bit far away from Quinn and Beth sat around them harmonizing. Quinn was crying by the end of it and Beth was smiling and laughing, she enjoyed it a lot.

"Merry Christmas, Beth." Puck said as he finished.

"Merry Christmas, Beth from all of the Glee Club." Everyone said in unison, everyone then personally started saying 'Merry Christmas'.

"Thank you." Quinn mouthed to Puck, Puck was happy that he finally did something right. He knew Beth was happy by the big grins on her face and he wasn't going to let her forget it. He was also happy that Quinn was happy with him. He knew that he succeded at Christmas so that meant that he was going to make Beth's 1st birthday more special, it something else she was going to remember for the rest of her life.

THE END!...MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
